


Lick Your Heart (And Taste Your Health) [PODFIC]

by read by Khashana (Khashana), sysrae



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bad coping mechanisms, Contemplation of Self-Harm, Dealing with Past Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Kent has PTSD, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, bros learning to be better, literally the worst roadie, many OCs - Freeform, references to past abuse, sequel fic, tags to be updated as chapters post, well-meaning straight boys who nonetheless make shitty decisions, what happens when abusers come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae
Summary: The thing is, Kent's not used to being stable. [PODFIC]





	Lick Your Heart (And Taste Your Health) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lick Your Heart (And Taste Your Health)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044698) by [sysrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae). 



> Stream from the Dewplayers whenever they start working again, or follow the chapter titles to stream or download each chapter from the source.  
> Alternately, go to [khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/lick-your-heart-and-taste-your-health/), where you can stream directly from players that work or download the whole fic as a zip file. (You should go there anyway, it's my podfic site and it's pretty cool if I do say so myself.)

[Chapter 1](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+1.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 2](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+2.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 3](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+3.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 4](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+4.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 5](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+5.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 6](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+6.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 7](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+7.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 8](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+8.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 9](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+9.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 10](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+10.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 11](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+11.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 12](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+12.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 13](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+13.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 14](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+14.mp3)  
  
[Chapter 15](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Lick+Your+Heart/Lick+Your+Heart+Chapter+15.mp3)  
  



End file.
